old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160314170315
Kein Problem, ich wusste ja, dass ihr Abi habt :) Anime Warum nichts Komisches? :o Ich hab die ersten 3-5 Folgen (müsste mal auf proxer schauen) gesehen und den ersten Kinofilm, da der zeitlich gesehen vorher spielt, den 2. Kinofilm hab ich noch nicht gesehen... Von der Animation her, war er eben so in Richtung Prinzessin Mononoke, also der Film, bei der Serie war er eig. nicht viel anders, nur die Farben sind dort meiner Meinung nach etwas kräftiger... Sonst ist der Anime eher auf Psychologie konzentriert, da es im Jahr 2029 spielt und da geht's darum, dass es fast nur mehr Cyborgs gibt und den technologischen Fortschritt und dessen Probleme. Im Film wird da speziell die Frage angesprochen, ob man dann überhaupt noch ein Mensch ist, und wenn nicht, was man dann ist. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uDWOYCn00U Bin schon fast mit Staffel 2 durch :D Ich mag die Charaktere bei "Love Live!", also so von den Typen her, die verschlafene Übermotivierte, die disziplinierte verklemmte Athletin, die süße Designerin, die süße Aufgedrehte, die süße Schüchterne, die musikalische Tsundere, die russische (leicht strenge) Balletttänzerin, der kleine Zwerg und die ruhige Spirituelle (...die manchmal leicht pervers werden kann... XD) :D Also nach Namen wären das Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, Maki, Eli, Nico und Nozomi :D Fahren Morgen hab ich Prüfung ^^" Aber heute bin ich in der Fahrstunde so gut gewesen, dass der Fahrlehrer gemeint hat, dass er kein Problem bei mir sieht :3 Lag wahrsch. daran, dass ich heute schon einen guten Schultag hatte, also mit 1 bei der Deutsch-SA und 3 in bei Spanisch :D Morgen muss ich mich dann in Geographie und Geschichte melden, was ja ein toller Tag ist dann XD Rätsel Ja ich weiß, dass ich das schon einmal gesagt habe... aber ich wollte es noch verdeutlichen XD Ja nun hast du die Lösung *Applaus* XD Selbst in der Sinnlosigkeit findet man Sinn und Ordnung, wenn man nur danach sucht :3 Minecraft Die Welt ist übrigens nicht ganz neu... also es ist unsere nur mit der anderen Version und den Mods, deswegen kann es sein, dass ein paar Blöcke vertauscht sind, mit jenen aus den Mods, da im Programm ja dieselbe ID vorliegen könnte, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung :D Unendlichkeit Zum Kreationismus: Ich bin Skeptiker und daher kann ich nur sagen, dass wir ohnehin nur "glauben" können und nicht "wissen", weswegen es für mich keinen Unterschied macht, wer wie behauptet, was geschehen ist... Wenn man für so etwas "Beweise" findet, sind die genauso vertrauenswürdig wie jeder Blogeintrag im Internet, also nicht glaubenswürdig... Aber wenn man mit so etwas auch noch Profit macht... Naja... Da ist es meiner Meinung nach dann eine Schuldfrage... Wenn ich nämlich, sagen wir mal, "dumm" genug bin, für soetwas zu zahlen und dann zufrieden bin, da ich so meine Antwort bekomme... Tja... Einerseits hab ich mit so einem nicht gerade Mitleid... Andererseits auch nicht mit dem, der Profit macht, falls mal irgendwann etwas passiert... Und wiederum find ich's in Ordnung, wenn beide Seiten damit quasi einen Gewinn machen (also geistig oder materiell) (Das nennt man Utilitarismus XD) Würde man nach Buddha gehen, dann besteht das Leben nur aus Leid und wenn man diesem entkommt gelangt man ins Nirvana... Ich bleib da bei meiner Erklärung zur Theodizee... auch wenn ich nicht ganz mit dieser "Frage" zurechtkomme... Kennst du die Theodizee? Und bei uns fällt immer wieder der Satz "Warum sollten wir sie eine Moschee bauen lassen, wir dürften das in der Türkei oder in Arabien auch nicht!" wobei ich mir denke... Wollen wir unser Land tatsächlich zu so einem Land machen? Also auf einer Stufe mit einem Land, aus welchem die Leute fliehen? Die Ironie trieft gerade zu aus diesem Satz... XD Der Freund hat gerade übrigens sein Skript zum zweiten Buch vollendet... Er bleibt anscheinend bei Psycho-Dramen... XD Abi Ich kann mir mit unserem Unterricht nicht unbedingt vorstellen, wie sowas in Kunst aussehen soll XD "Trick or Treat! Anyone who doesn't have candy for me gets a super bear hug!" - Nozomi Tojo (Love Live! School idol festival) bin abhängig... ICH VERFLUCHE EUCH RHYTHMUS-SPIELE!!! XD